Unwanted Guests
by Dirk Luna Karma
Summary: Pretty much a fanfiction where I forced one of my OC's to live with the trolls. Used to be named Trollstuck, I just came up with a much better name.
1. Chapter 1

_I seriously need a better name for this, so if you have any ideas, I'll most likely be happy to hear them. Also, if you want any of the trolls to do anything stupid, go ahead and ask me if I will write it. If I get into a good mood then I'll most likely write it, but if I stay in this foul mood, then your chances are slim. I probably will be in a good mood, so go ahead and ask. Here's the first chapter that I ended much earlier then I wanted to. _

* * *

It's a partly cloudy day in a small neighborhood of a pretty safe religious town. All is going normal for a somewhat loner girl shut in. She's writing her fanfiction with the usual attempts at drawing as she checks the sites that she has an account on, other than Facebook. She hates facebook because of all the idiots on it.

To the story, as the pony music she listens too plays on, a loud crashing sound can be heard from the living room. She gets up from the library table that she claimed for herself this summer, and wonders if she should get the baseball bat, that was supposed to be used to destroy their old printer but never happened.

She decides to get the baseball bat and her fat cat, one to throw at possible intruders, the other to nearly beat the shit out of intruders with. She stalks to the front room, glad that she practiced being light on her feet. Her cat crawls out of her arms and runs away, being really noisy about it too.

Talking and cursing can be heard through the door that leads into the living room, and the door begins to open. The girl holds up the bat, ready to strike whoever is on the other side of that door. That bat was never swung though.

Karkat Vantas is on the other side of the door, and the human girl and him just stare at each other for a few minutes. The female stares at Karkat with some big, surprised eyes. Karkat looks at the bat that is still prepared to hit him.

Terezi Pyrope walks up to see why Karkat hasn't moved, and she sees the female human too. Vriska Serket and Kanaya Maryam find their place behind Karkat and Terezi. When the human looks over each of them carefully, she drops the baseball bat and runs back into the library.

The trolls look at each other, wondering what that was about. They walk farther into the house, and they see the human girl hugging her laptop, like she is protecting her child. The trolls fill into the library, and that's when the human girl sees how many there are.

Before anything could be said, one of the human's cats walks up to the trolls. He meows up at Karkat, but Nepeta Leijon nearly tackles him. He meows at her, gently rubbing her face. She cuddles him, and everyone watches the two for some time.

"Ok, what are you doing here?" asks the human, sitting against a white wall, still hugging her laptop.

"TAKE A-" "A Skaia Portal Took Us Here," Kanaya interrupts Karkat, also stepping in front of him.

"Ok…" the human can't decide if she wants to reveal that she actually knows all of them by first and last name, title, personality, dancestors, ancestors, patron trolls of what human, and hair style. Yes, you did read the last one correctly; she can identify them by hair style. It's fairly easy to when you've seen them over a thousand times.

"w)(ere are we?" asks Feferi Peixes, making her way to the front of the clustered trolls.

"Earth, more specifically, my house," says the human, deciding to see how long she can go without giving herself away.

"What'th a houthe?" asks Sollux Captor.

"A place to live in."

"O)(! So like a )(ive?"

"If that's what you call a house, then yes," says the human girl, opening up her laptop to finish the chapter she was working on. That wasn't really a smart idea though, Karkat snatches her computer from her and stares at the screen. The rest of the trolls look at the screen too, wondering what is on it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are those… Hoofbeasts?" asks Equius, as everyone stares at the screen. The human girl looks at her screen, mentally sighing that she changed her background to My Little Pony (FiM) earlier.

"Hoofbeasts? Don't you mean horses?" asks the female, now really wanting to reveal about everything she knows about them, their ancestors and their dancestors. All the trolls look at her strange, as if she has gone insane. "What? That's what horses are called. They're horses." They all continue to stare at her. "Moving on. We need to find out where you are all going to sleep, because we don't have 12 more bedrooms," says the human, taking her laptop from Karkat.

"What's a bedroom," asks Nepeta, looking up from her snuggling with one of the two tuxedo cats.

"It's the place that you sleep in," says the human, pretending to get annoyed, actually finding this really fun and exciting.

"Excuse me, but we don't know your name," says Feferi, walking up to stand right in front of her.

"Oh, it's Haku, just Haku," she says, examining Feferi.

"It's nice to meet you, )(aku," says Feferi, smiling. Haku smiles back, closing her laptop.

"I don't know all of your names though."

"O)( T)(AT'S -EASY, I'm Feferi."

"Thollux, without the lithp."

"I'm Aradia."

"You may call me Equius, lowblood." Haku really wanted to say that she is actually a seadweller, but she holds herself back.

"I'm Nepeta! It's nice to meow you."

"I'M KARKAT, NOT KARKLES."

"4H K4RK4T, 1T'S FUN C4LL1NG YOU K4RKL3S."

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME KARKLES."

"F1N3, 1'M T3R3Z1. 1F YOU DO 4NYTH1NG 1NJUST, 1'LL H4V3 YOU PROS1CUT3D."

"I won't, don't worry."

"TH4T'S GOOD, 3V3N THOUGH 1T WOULD H4V3 B33N FUN TOO."

"I'm Vriska, the leader is this lousy group."

"NO YOU AREN'T. I AM!"

"Shut up Karkat."

"I'LL SHUT UP WHEN I WANT TO SHUT UP, SPIDERBITCH"

"Did you just call me a spider8itch?"

"I DID, AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?"

"Any fighting and everyone doesn't get a safe place to sleep tonight." That silenced them up.

"uM… i'M TAVROS,,, iTS NICE TO MEET YOU."

"Nice to meet you too, Tavros."

"Im GaMzEe, SiS."

"Eridan."

"Whale…" _Fuck, did I seriously just use a fish pun? _Haku glances at everyone quickly. _No one seemed to notice. I need to stop using fish puns. _"Now that I know everyone, why don't we all settle down and do something peacefully." Nearly everyone looks at each other, as Karkat and Vriska continue to have a stare down. Haku quickly starts pushing them towards the front room, wishing that no one heard her fish pun earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Personal memo, day 1: Honestly, how the glub did trolls show up in my house?! I mean like, they were randomly teleported from a skaia portal to my living room. That's not normal, and why only them? So many stupid questions that need to be answered that wouldn't even come up if this didn't happen. I could write fanfiction happily without watching over my back to not break my cover. I should have just told them that I knew who they were, this would be a lot simpler. I just hope that they don't hack into my, wait, I just hope that Sollux doesn't let his curiosity get the better of him, and he hacks into my computer and sees everything! AH! HE WOULD SEE ALL MY SHIP FANFICTIONS AND PICTURES! This is not good, this is not good. I am not leaving my laptop alone for one second. I will glubbing sleep with it if I have too. _**

****Haku sits alone in her room, her back leaning against the far wall, her eyes glancing every minute to the only way in, her bedroom door. She returns back to her fanfiction, as the trolls continue to watch some My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Havoc plays on repeat as she types the battle scene out. She is currently writing a war fanfiction that a lot of people seem to really like. She knows that at least 20 people are following it, which is the most she has ever gotten with a single fanfiction.

Shouts are heard occasionally from the front room, but she isn't worried about it, because it's Karkat. Karkat can't kill anyone, he might break something, but he certainly won't kill anyone. Just the person he is yelling at might be the one doing the killing.

Haku has made some observations also. Karkat and Vriska seem to be going down the route of kismesistude, Sollux and Aradia are not matesprits but Sollux and Feferi are, Kanaya and Vriska are moirails, and pretty much people Haku wants to fill certain quadrants with are open. I won't be telling you those quadrants though; it will ruin the fun of you finding out.


	4. Chapter 4

Days later, the trolls are in the house of our Thief of Hope. She really doesn't want to deal with every one of them. What she doesn't know is that Sollux has already hatched into her laptop and knows everything.

One day, Sollux wakes up really early to make sure he can talk with Haku privately. Haku usually wakes up before everyone else, but Sollux was able to wake up earlier then her. He sits outside her bedroom, reading through some of her fanfictions.

Haku wakes up and nearly tackles Sollux for being on her computer. He moves away just in time to avoid her pounce, and she growls at him.

"Listen to me, I just want to talk," says Sollux, and Haku calms down a bit, taking a seat next to him.

"What do you want to talk about?" demands Haku, nervous. To give a little background on Haku, she actually has a flushed crush on Sollux, and this wasn't helping her hide it.

"Well, I know that you like Homestuck and you know each of us," Sollux says, looking serious. Haku is nervous, really nervous to be next to the one she has flushed feelings together. "Hey, are you listening to me, I've been talking for the last few minutes," claims Sollux, looking right at her.

"Oh, sorry, I just zoned out," says Haku, trying to hide her nervousness. Sollux eyes her, and he leans closer to her, making her blush.

"Anyways, do you want everyone to know, or does my deal sound better?"

"What, what deal?" asks Haku, surprised that she was caught not listening to him. Sollux leans closer to hers, making her blush more. He leans closer to her ear and whispers something small word.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nope, you can tell everyone. I'm not doing that," Haku creates an x with her arms in front of her, an emotionless face over hers. Sollux looks at her surprised, wondering why.

"So, you are fine with everyone knowing?"

"No, I just won't do that to keep it a secret."

"Really? So I can go tell them right now, and you won't care."

"Yes," says Haku, taking her laptop from him and going to the fanfiction that she was working on the night before. Sollux just stares at her for a bit, thinking about what he should do. Haku continues to work on her fanfiction before Sollux leans over to her and kisses her. Her first reaction was the knee him, which did happened.

"You didn't have to knee me," complains Sollux, holding his stomach.

"Sorry, it's a natural reaction."

"A natural reaction? You kneed someone before?"

"No, but I forced my subconscious to react with a kneeing from an unexpected kiss," says Haku, surprising Sollux more.

"How can you do that?"

"Imagine yourself kneeing someone from an unexpected kiss multiple times," Sollux looks at her strange, not believing her. "Listen, if you don't believe me then you don't believe me. That's for you to decide, not me," says Haku, looking back at her computer screen. He just sits next to her, deciding to watch her write her story.


	6. Chapter 6

After a few more hours, the rest of the trolls wake up, and Vriska finds Haku and Sollux first. She really didn't do anything about it, because they both noticed her when she noticed them. Haku gets up to go check on the other trolls, finding them all awake.

"What do you guys want to eat?" asks Haku, setting her laptop down on a table. Everyone just looks at her, obviously still tired. She lets out a sigh and walks over to a cupboard. She pulls out some cereal from it, and she gets out 13 bowls for them to all have some cereal. Feferi walks over to help her, and, with some spills, they manage to fill up the 13 bowls for everyone. "Breakfast is ready," says Haku, picking up her own bowl.

Everyone comes over and pick up a bowl. They all begin to eat, finding it strange at first. She looks at them strange, but they all soon let their hunger get to them and begin to eat. Now, you might think that Equius would have broken the bowl, but Haku intentionally gave him a metal bowl, wondering if he would break it. Luckily, he didn't, and no one noticed.

Haku finished first, and she asks "What do you guys want to do today?" All of them look to each other, most of them with food in their mouth. Haku sighs and begins to walk towards the front room. "I'll be playing some games as you guys discuss what you want to do today." Everyone watches her go, as she goes into the front room to play some game on her PS3.

As she plays in boredom, the trolls slowly come from the kitchen and watch her. They all take a place in the living room, watching her shoot and control in the violent game. Soon, once everyone is in the front room, they start helping her. Surprisingly, they really helped her survive the onslaught of the enemies. This could be seen as time bonding between the trolls and the lone human, or just simple coincidence that they are helping her.


	7. Chapter 7

When Haku is done playing, she hands the controller over to Sollux, not trusting Karkat with it. The trolls still play the game all together, as Haku walks into the library. She gently sits on the small bright crimson couch, tired of everything.

After a few minutes, Haku hears someone walking into the kitchen. She turns around to see Kanaya Maryam standing in the middle of the kitchen, looking at her with sorrowful yet gentle eyes.

"Is there anything you need?" Haku sits up straight, half of her body turned to look at the troll.

"No, but you look worn out," the jade blood says, walking over to her.

"It's nothing, you don't have to worry about me," Haku moves over a bit, offering Kanaya a seat.

"I should know if it's nothing, and this doesn't look like it's nothing," Kanaya takes the seat next to Haku, looking at her with worried eyes now.

"Honestly, I'm fine," Haku tries to convince the jade blood that she is all right. Kanaya hugs her, surprising the human for a bit.


	8. Chapter 8

The hug was pleasant. It was soft, gentle, full of emotion and a very motherly hug. Haku sits there for a bit, just feeling Kanaya's warmth and safety. After a few awkward minutes, Haku hugs her back. Kanaya holds her, as she rests her head on Kanaya's shoulder. It's been a long time sense Haku has been hugged like that.

"Will you tell me now?" the Virgo asks, curiosity yet concern in her voice. Haku stays silent, not sure if she wants to tell the female troll or not. "You really don't have too, but I want to help," she says, making Haku break inside.

She begins to cry, her human tears as clear as water. Quickly hiding her face in Kanaya's shoulder, she lets out all of the tears that she has kept bottled up for so long. The troll stays there for her, carefully petting her back for comfort. "It's all right, dear. I'll always be here for you," the jade blood whispers to the human female.


End file.
